


Heart Shaped Cookies

by Sasusquatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasusquatch/pseuds/Sasusquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata makes a special cookie for Kageyama, but he keeps running into problems as he attempts to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gift I made for the HQ secret santa exchange! I love Kagehina.

            It was the last day before winter vacation, and Hinata had decided to bake some cookies for his teammates as a little present.  They came out in a bunch of different shapes: Volleyballs, crows, snowflakes, jerseys… And a single heart shaped cookie, covered in bright red frosting.  Hinata had made it spur of the moment, and he was now looking at it in embarrassment.  _I can’t give this to him…!  How sappy can I possibly get?_   And yet here the cookie was, and while Hinata could always just eat it himself and forget it ever existed, the temptation to hand it to Kageyama was too strong.  Grimacing, Hinata shoved the cookie into a separate bag and decided to sleep on his final decision.

            When he awoke the next morning his mind was still conflicted.  He could hand the cookie over and look like a massive dork in front of his entire team, or he could leave the cookie at home and ignore it.  Hinata stared at the ceiling for several minutes, brow creased as he weighed the pros and cons of each choice, before growing even more frustrated and burying his face into his pillow, groaning angrily.  He lay there for several minutes, only getting up when Natsu yelled at him that he was going to be late if he didn’t hurry.  Hinata grabbed the heart cookie and shoved it in his backpack right before walking out the front door.

            The school day passed slowly, and Hinata was constantly distracted by thoughts of the cookie hidden away in the front pocket of his backpack.  He would occasionally look over at Kageyama, nerves tense, before hastily looking away again, a frown on his face.  Eventually Kageyama started to notice the odd behavior and confronted the shorter boy about it, but Hinata just played it off, saying he hadn’t slept well and that he kept accidentally zoning out while his gaze was pointed in Kageyama’s direction.  The taller boy had seemed skeptical, but said nothing else.

            By the time lunch rolled around Hinata had all but managed to convince himself to give it to Kageyama and get the ordeal over with.  He rummaged around in his backpack, trying to find the cookie, while Kageyama stared at him, wondering what on Earth had gotten his boyfriend so worked up.  Unfortunately, Kageyama was called out of the room by an upperclassman for assistance with something before the cookie had been located, and Hinata had lost his chance to hand over the treat discreetly.  He sulked quietly and laid his head on his desk, a pout on his face.

            Hinata didn’t get another chance to give Kageyama the cookie before it was time for volleyball practice, and he had decided that it was completely out of the question to hand it over while he was giving cookies to all the others.  While he changed he resigned himself to the fact that he had failed in his mission and would just have to eat the cookie himself, or perhaps he could give it to his little sister when he got home.  After all, Natsu would probably appreciate the sentiment from her older brother.  Practice itself went pretty much as usual, Hinata was able to take his mind almost completely off of his dilemma while he focused on spiking and improving his receives.  When the time came to clean up and hand out the cookies nobody was able to tell that there was anything on the middle blocker’s mind.  Everyone took a cookie, thanking Hinata for his generosity (Suga even ruffled his hair), and began to file out of the gym.  And yet, despite all the thankyous and affection he had just received, Hinata still wasn’t completely content.  He was muttering quietly to himself when Kageyama walked up, still slightly concerned about Hinata’s behavior that day.

            “Oi, do you want to walk home together for a bit?”

            Hinata was pulled from his thoughts at the question.  The two of them rarely walked any distance home together, considering Hinata had a much farther journey home than Kageyama did.  But he wasn’t about to turn his boyfriend down, not when it meant spending some more time together and another possible opportunity to hand over the specially made cookie.  “Sure!  Let’s go!”

            The two first years began to make their way back to their respective homes, though the going was slow at times when Hinata needed to drag his bike through the snow.  They made idle chit-chat about volleyball, class, upcoming tests, and what they’d be doing over winter break.  The two eventually fell into a comfortable silence, which Kageyama broke a few moments later.  “You were acting weird today, are you alright?”

            Hinata was caught off guard, and took a deep breath before replying.  “Yeah, I’m fine!  I just- I uh, I made something for you and was trying to figure out when the best time to give it to you was.”  The longer he talked, the quieter his words became, and Kageyama wasn’t quite sure what had been said.

            “What?  Speak louder, idiot.”

            Hinata stopped walking with a huff and shrugged off his backpack, letting it plop in the snow as he bent down to search for the cookie once again.  It didn’t take him long to find it this time, and he pulled it out ceremoniously, only to see that the cookie had broken in half during the day’s adventures.  He let out a cry of disappointment at the sight, and Kageyama bent down to see exactly what was going on.  The broken cookie in a baggie sat in Hinata’s hands, and the shorter boy stared at it in dismay.  The cookie he had baked on a whim, frosted with love, then spent a day and a half agonizing over was ruined, and there was nothing he could do about it.  Kageyama pulled the bag from his hands and held it up to inspect the contents.  He stared at the cookie, puzzled, before looking to Hinata for an explanation. 

            “It was… A special cookie for you, shaped like a heart,” Hinata muttered.  He pulled at his coat in embarrassment while a light blush began to dust his cheeks.  “But I guess it broke while it was stuck in my backpack all day.”

            Kageyama blinked, taking in the information.  It didn’t take long for a similar blush to find its way onto his face.  He looked at the cookie and his expression softened as he pulled the bag open.  He fished out one of the halves and handed it to Hinata, who took it and looked at the taller boy in confusion.

            “It’s like… sharing the love or something,” Kageyama muttered, looking away.  He cleared his throat.  “Plus I already had a cookie earlier, so I don’t have room for another whole one.”

            Hinata was completely flushed at this point, but he couldn’t help but laugh at Kageyama’s lame attempt to look cool.  “You eat just as much as I do, Kageyama-kun!  There’s no way that you’d be full from just one cookie.  But… thank you.”  He shoved his half of the cookie into his mouth and Kageyama did the same.  After the moment was over they continued walking, and soon enough their small talk had started back up.  Hinata made Kageyama promise to text him once or twice a week if he could, and that if he forgot to Hinata would have no choice but to bike over to his house in the cold and yell at him.  Eventually the time came to part ways.

            “I guess I’ll see you later then, Kageyama!”  Hinata stood on his tip-toes and pressed a smooch to Kageyama’s cheek, and cackled when he turned redder than Rudolph’s fabled nose.  Kageyama tried to say something, but it came out completely unintelligible.  He settled instead for wrapping Hinata in a short hug before he quickly ran off to get out of the cold.

            When Hinata got home and his mom asked how his day had been, he replied with a dazzling smile that it had been a fantastic day, and that he couldn’t wait for winter break to be over so he could get back to playing volleyball and spending time with his teammates.  _Of course, there’s only one teammate in particular that I’m impatient to see._


End file.
